powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungian Archetype Mimicry
The power to use the abilities of a Jungian archetype. Also Called *Jungian Archetype Physiology Applications User with this ability either is or can transform into a Jungian archetype, highly developed elements of the collective unconscious. The archetypes correspond to a persons self or selves that is unique to them, and that differ from one to the next. Every human being is the result of various parts working together to form a unified whole. A master of this ability can even cause other people's psyched to be shattered. These parts (according to Swiss psychiatrist Carl Jung) are commonly identified as: *'The True-Self:' The true essence of someone, the "divine within us", capable of assuming Alpha Physiology, Pure Form and/or Transcendent Physiology. Although the Sentry and Thor aren't users, they illustrate it very well since they both are practically the true super-egos of Ronald Reynolds and Donald Blake respectively. *'The Ego:' The part of us which is connected to reality and cares not for good nor evil. It only exists to keep the physical body from dying and only believes in survival. It is our egoism, animal instincts, our biological urges. It is capable of Reality Anchoring, Predator Instinct and Animal Morphing. *'Shadow: '''A mirror of everything negative within us. The Void (Marvel Universe) is a good example, as it is an Animated Shadow. It represents the desires and urges that we try to repress in order to live in society. The more stress that builds up from repressing the shadow, the more powerful it becomes and the faster it assumes control of the mind. It has the power of Dark Form and/or Monster Physiology, much like the Hulk, although he isn't a user. Shadows can be rather intimidating, thus inspiring fear in the person that has been facing it. *'The Anima/Animus:' It represents our desires concerning the opposite sex. For a male it is the anima, for a female it is called the animus. It personifies the idealized version of something or someone that we desire to have for ourselves. As it is an idea, it has Illusion Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Emotion Manipulation. Users affected by this will liberate or become its opposite gender. *'The Persona:' The human sate or human form, the "mask" we use everyday and pretend to be the real us. It is our normal self, and therefore has Human Physiology or Human Disguise. This is normally used as a trick by deities such as Odin and Zeus to walk around mortals. Examples Many powerful beings across mythology, legends and popular culture, such as deities, monsters, angels and other creatures seem to able to acquire a human form, which is the manifestation of their inner-selves. Some examples are: *The protagonists in the "Persona" series of video games. *Thor, who becomes Dr. Donald Blake and admits to be a part of him as much as he is a part of Thor. *The Hulk, who becomes Bruce Banner and is even shattered away from him in many situations. * The Sentry/The Void, who are parts of Robert Reynolds psyche. Variations *Ego Embodiment *Eros Embodiment *Id Embodiment *Superego Embodiment *Thanatos Embodiment Associations *Divided Mind *Fission Entity Physiology *Mental Entity Physiology *Psyche Manipulation *Psychological Intuition *Sephirot Empowerment *Subconscious Manifestation Limitations *May cause insanity or may lose the identity to one real self. *Being unconscious or having a emotional breakdown would release the persona. Known Users *Robert Reynolds/Sentry (''Marvel Comics) *Kyurem (Pokémon) *Id (Xenogears) Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Meta Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Rare power